


Bones: What Happens Next?

by Fieryhairedmaiden



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryhairedmaiden/pseuds/Fieryhairedmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what might happen. Is Bones jealous? Lots of drama, Lots of Booth, Lots of Bones, Lots of fighting, Lots of Booth getting hit by a girl. Please read! First Bones fic. Post 100th episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones: What Happens Next?

**Author's Note:**

> What I hope for in Season 5 episode 22: The End in the Beginning.
> 
> Originally written in 2010.

What I hope for in Season 5 episode 22: The End in the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones…. If I did they would have gotten together seasons ago.

The electronic journal of Dr. Temperance Brennan

It was in the middle of a case when he told me. He was going to bring her. Of course I knew that he was going to move on, but to have her here, in MY lab, was just insulting. He thinks that he can come here and gallivant around the lab; it is a place of work… there is no rational explanation for what I feel right now… is it jealously? I don't know? Here he comes… Brennan signing off.

"Hey Bones!"

Dr. Brennan did not even have to turn around to know who said that. She knew, or thought she knew, everything about him. She know Special Agent Seeley Booth's favorite food, where he lived, his foot steps even, but what she didn't know was how he felt about one Dr. Catherine Klein. This little, seemingly insignificant fact, annoyed her beyond her wits end. It wasn't logical, and that just added to the anxiety that she was now feeling.

"Hello Agent Booth," she said in a cold tone as she turned around to face him, " if you don't mind I need you to step aside, I have work to do." Temperance then proceeded to step around him and briskly walked to the platform in the middle of the lab.

"Bones, I just wanted to let you know that… wait Bones, where are you going? I needed to ask you something."

Booth tried to catch up to her. " You know Bones, did anyone tell you that running in a lab is not safe? I'm practically running to catch up to you." He chuckled. " Bones… I really need to tell you when I'm going to bring Cathy here. I was thinking…"

"Booth, I told you, you bring her in when you want to, but just leave me alone… I'm working. These bones need to be identified. They have been sitting here in limbo for some time, families might want to know what happened to their loved ones."

Dr. Brennan was angry with Booth. She knew it, he knew it, heck, the whole lab knew it. Unfortunately, nobody except Bren and Booth knew the reason behind her anger.

"Come on Bones, it's lunch time, those bones will still be here when we get back."

Booth gave her a slight nudge to her shoulder; Brennan visibly flinched at his touched. It took all of her self-control not to punch him right there.

"It is only twelve o'clock Agent Booth, and I am perfectly capable feeding myself, I'm not a toddler. Now I'm sure you have some paperwork to do; I need to finish identifying these skeletal remains. I'll be gone by five, bring her to the lab then."

"Bones…"

Just then Angela, Hodgins, and Cam walked into the lab platform. Fortunately, for them of course, they had been politely eavesdropping on the unsuspecting partners since the beginning of the conversation. However, they were not quite prepared for what happened next.

"Don't call me Bones!"

Gasps were herd throughout the lab; Dr. Brennan had not said that in nearly five years. Even the techs knew that.

"I'll see you at five then Brennan" Booth said annoyed.

"No you won't… just go… now"

"Fine."

With that said, Booth hastily walked back out the doors of the lab.

Angela was sitting back in her office. She knew that something big was going to happen. Bren wasn't telling her anything regarding Booth anymore, now she thought she knew why. She needed reinforcements and had to see what was going to happen at five, just about four and a half hours away from now. Angela needed more information.

She picked up the phone and after two rings a familiar voice answered it and greeted her. "Hey Sweets, it's Angela. You'll never guess what's just happened. Well…"

5:00 PM

Dr. Brennan was relieved. She had just finished identifying a World War One fallen, Sergeant Jack O'Donnell. Temperance had just finished her phone call with the sergeants remaining family and she looked at the clock; it was five.

It was five.

Booth would be here any minute now.

It was five.

And he would be there with Dr. Catherine Klein.

It was five.

She told him that she wasn't going to be here.

It was five.

She had to get out now.

Dr. Brennan quickly donned her coat and grabbed her purse. She could use the back exit, yes the back exit, and go to the parking lot from there. Brennan started to walk to the exit.

"Bones!"

Unfortunately, luck was not with her.

"Bones! I though you were leaving early today."

Booth was genuinely surprised to see Brennan here. Usually when she said that she was going to do something, she did it, damn the consequences.

Booth didn't realize, unfortunately, that Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets, who just happened to be in the lab, give a weird look at the thought of Dr. Brennan leaving early, on time rather. However, when they noticed Dr. Catherine Klein start to approach them, they began to get a clearer picture of what was going on. They, mostly Angela and Sweets, didn't like what was happening. While they had no real issues with Dr. Klein, they did not like what they did to the Brennan and Booth partnership dynamic. So, with no regrets, they let Dr. Klein enter the lion's den, Dr. Brennan's domain, without any warnings.

"I was just on my way out Booth, I won't get the way."

"Bones, I was going to introduce you to each other. Cathy, Temperance Brennan. Bones, Dr. Catherine Klein"

Brennan was getting more annoyed now.

"It's Dr. Brennan, Booth, and I have met Dr. Klein before Agent Booth, I know who she is."

Dr. Klein, for some unknown reason, was completely oblivious to the palpable tension surrounding her, and began to speak.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Seeley has said many great things about you." She held out her hand for Brennan to shake.

Brennan just ignored the hand.

"Well Dr. Klein, Agent Booth, I really must be off. Good bye."

"Bones…" Booth reached out and grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her. A simple touch, one he had done multiple times before, but now he was surprised at her reaction.

SLAP! "Don't call me Bones, not anymore." Brennan said icily.

"Why not, Dr. Brennan? I've been calling you Bones for five years now, why should I stop now?"

"Six years, not five. You gave up that right the minute you started going out with her." Brennan pointed in Dr. Klein's direction.

"Well you had your chance, and you blew it."

"You know why I did it, to protect you."

"Yes, well, you still had your chance and you let it pass by. You never let anyone close do you? Not even those who love you. Do you even have a heart under that block of ice in your chest?"

"How dare you? I let you get close, and how do you repay me? I was right, you proved me right. Everyone I get near have betrayed me, rejected me, or left me. You've already done the first two, and it won't take you long to do the last!"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll transfer to New York? Cathy is going back there soon."

"So you'll just leave everyone to follow some floozy who isn't really serious about you?"

"Not serious… I've told her everything she needs to know about me… she's already taken better care of me than you ever have."

"Really. I sincerely doubt that Booth. Who was there for you when you were blown up? Who did everything she could to save you from Gallagher? Who nearly killed herself, and let her work consume her more in two weeks, than in the five years since you entered her life again? Who did everything she could, and successfully find you when the Gravedigger took you? Who was there for you and stayed by your bedside when you found out that you had a tumor in your brain? Has she really taken care you better in a month, than in the six years that you've known me? If that's true then I have nothing more to say."

Brennan was angry now and turned to leave the lab.

"This is just like you, you always run and never listen to what your heart tells you. You're still a scared little girl trapped inside the trunk of her foster parents car. You…"

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Brennan slapped him hard. "I told you that in confidence, is everything I've told you now in question too? At least I think about killing myself when my alcoholic father decided to hit me!"

"That was out of line Bones!"

"Well you brought it up first!"

"I let you in Booth, and then you left. My walls are back up now because of you. You're right. I'm going to die alone and by myself."

"Well it's your fault anyway!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'm going to need the key to the pool in my building back now. You can tell Parker yourself why he can't use the pool any more. You remember your son Parker, the one your leaving to go New York with the floozy over here. She does know you have a son right? Has she even met him yet? Helped him with his homework? Projects?"

"Yes she knows about Parker! And you would take that away from him? He'll be hurt!"

"Not as hurt as when you tell him that you are moving to New York and won't be able to see him every other weekend, or coach his baseball games, or be there at a moments notice for when he needs your help!"

What I hope for in Season 5 episode 22: The End in the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones…. If I did they would have gotten together seasons ago.

The electronic journal of Dr. Temperance Brennan

It was in the middle of a case when he told me. He was going to bring her. Of course I knew that he was going to move on, but to have her here, in MY lab, was just insulting. He thinks that he can come here and gallivant around the lab; it is a place of work… there is no rational explanation for what I feel right now… is it jealously? I don't know? Here he comes… Brennan signing off.

"Hey Bones!"

Dr. Brennan did not even have to turn around to know who said that. She knew, or thought she knew, everything about him. She know Special Agent Seeley Booth's favorite food, where he lived, his foot steps even, but what she didn't know was how he felt about one Dr. Catherine Klein. This little, seemingly insignificant fact, annoyed her beyond her wits end. It wasn't logical, and that just added to the anxiety that she was now feeling.

"Hello Agent Booth," she said in a cold tone as she turned around to face him, " if you don't mind I need you to step aside, I have work to do." Temperance then proceeded to step around him and briskly walked to the platform in the middle of the lab.

"Bones, I just wanted to let you know that… wait Bones, where are you going? I needed to ask you something."

Booth tried to catch up to her. " You know Bones, did anyone tell you that running in a lab is not safe? I'm practically running to catch up to you." He chuckled. " Bones… I really need to tell you when I'm going to bring Cathy here. I was thinking…"

"Booth, I told you, you bring her in when you want to, but just leave me alone… I'm working. These bones need to be identified. They have been sitting here in limbo for some time, families might want to know what happened to their loved ones."

Dr. Brennan was angry with Booth. She knew it, he knew it, heck, the whole lab knew it. Unfortunately, nobody except Bren and Booth knew the reason behind her anger.

"Come on Bones, it's lunch time, those bones will still be here when we get back."

Booth gave her a slight nudge to her shoulder; Brennan visibly flinched at his touched. It took all of her self-control not to punch him right there.

"It is only twelve o'clock Agent Booth, and I am perfectly capable feeding myself, I'm not a toddler. Now I'm sure you have some paperwork to do; I need to finish identifying these skeletal remains. I'll be gone by five, bring her to the lab then."

"Bones…"

Just then Angela, Hodgins, and Cam walked into the lab platform. Fortunately, for them of course, they had been politely eavesdropping on the unsuspecting partners since the beginning of the conversation. However, they were not quite prepared for what happened next.

"Don't call me Bones!"

Gasps were herd throughout the lab; Dr. Brennan had not said that in nearly five years. Even the techs knew that.

"I'll see you at five then Brennan" Booth said annoyed.

"No you won't… just go… now"

"Fine."

With that said, Booth hastily walked back out the doors of the lab.

Angela was sitting back in her office. She knew that something big was going to happen. Bren wasn't telling her anything regarding Booth anymore, now she thought she knew why. She needed reinforcements and had to see what was going to happen at five, just about four and a half hours away from now. Angela needed more information.

She picked up the phone and after two rings a familiar voice answered it and greeted her. "Hey Sweets, it's Angela. You'll never guess what's just happened. Well…"

5:00 PM

Dr. Brennan was relieved. She had just finished identifying a World War One fallen, Sergeant Jack O'Donnell. Temperance had just finished her phone call with the sergeants remaining family and she looked at the clock; it was five.

It was five.

Booth would be here any minute now.

It was five.

And he would be there with Dr. Catherine Klein.

It was five.

She told him that she wasn't going to be here.

It was five.

She had to get out now.

Dr. Brennan quickly donned her coat and grabbed her purse. She could use the back exit, yes the back exit, and go to the parking lot from there. Brennan started to walk to the exit.

"Bones!"

Unfortunately, luck was not with her.

"Bones! I though you were leaving early today."

Booth was genuinely surprised to see Brennan here. Usually when she said that she was going to do something, she did it, damn the consequences.

Booth didn't realize, unfortunately, that Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets, who just happened to be in the lab, give a weird look at the thought of Dr. Brennan leaving early, on time rather. However, when they noticed Dr. Catherine Klein start to approach them, they began to get a clearer picture of what was going on. They, mostly Angela and Sweets, didn't like what was happening. While they had no real issues with Dr. Klein, they did not like what they did to the Brennan and Booth partnership dynamic. So, with no regrets, they let Dr. Klein enter the lion's den, Dr. Brennan's domain, without any warnings.

"I was just on my way out Booth, I won't get the way."

"Bones, I was going to introduce you to each other. Cathy, Temperance Brennan. Bones, Dr. Catherine Klein"

Brennan was getting more annoyed now.

"It's Dr. Brennan, Booth, and I have met Dr. Klein before Agent Booth, I know who she is."

Dr. Klein, for some unknown reason, was completely oblivious to the palpable tension surrounding her, and began to speak.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Seeley has said many great things about you." She held out her hand for Brennan to shake.

Brennan just ignored the hand.

"Well Dr. Klein, Agent Booth, I really must be off. Good bye."

"Bones…" Booth reached out and grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her. A simple touch, one he had done multiple times before, but now he was surprised at her reaction.

SLAP! "Don't call me Bones, not anymore." Brennan said icily.

"Why not, Dr. Brennan? I've been calling you Bones for five years now, why should I stop now?"

"Six years, not five. You gave up that right the minute you started going out with her." Brennan pointed in Dr. Klein's direction.

"Well you had your chance, and you blew it."

"You know why I did it, to protect you."

"Yes, well, you still had your chance and you let it pass by. You never let anyone close do you? Not even those who love you. Do you even have a heart under that block of ice in your chest?"

"How dare you? I let you get close, and how do you repay me? I was right, you proved me right. Everyone I get near have betrayed me, rejected me, or left me. You've already done the first two, and it won't take you long to do the last!"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll transfer to New York? Cathy is going back there soon."

"So you'll just leave everyone to follow some floozy who isn't really serious about you?"

"Not serious… I've told her everything she needs to know about me… she's already taken better care of me than you ever have."

"Really. I sincerely doubt that Booth. Who was there for you when you were blown up? Who did everything she could to save you from Gallagher? Who nearly killed herself, and let her work consume her more in two weeks, than in the five years since you entered her life again? Who did everything she could, and successfully find you when the Gravedigger took you? Who was there for you and stayed by your bedside when you found out that you had a tumor in your brain? Has she really taken care you better in a month, than in the six years that you've known me? If that's true then I have nothing more to say."

Brennan was angry now and turned to leave the lab.

"This is just like you, you always run and never listen to what your heart tells you. You're still a scared little girl trapped inside the trunk of her foster parents car. You…"

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Brennan slapped him hard. "I told you that in confidence, is everything I've told you now in question too? At least I think about killing myself when my alcoholic father decided to hit me!"

"That was out of line Bones!"

"Well you brought it up first!"

"I let you in Booth, and then you left. My walls are back up now because of you. You're right. I'm going to die alone and by myself."

"Well it's your fault anyway!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'm going to need the key to the pool in my building back now. You can tell Parker yourself why he can't use the pool any more. You remember your son Parker, the one your leaving to go New York with the floozy over here. She does know you have a son right? Has she even met him yet? Helped him with his homework? Projects?"

"Yes she knows about Parker! And you would take that away from him? He'll be hurt!"

"Not as hurt as when you tell him that you are moving to New York and won't be able to see him every other weekend, or coach his baseball games, or be there at a moments notice for when he needs your help!"

"You have no right."

"You're right, but I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hated you longer!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!

Brennan shocked her unknown – to her and Booth - audience, by grabbing him by his suit's lapels and kissing him full on the lips for more than five steamboats.

"Do you want to know the saddest part, I hate you, but I loved you from the day that you tested me with the girl in the landfill's body! And it hurts so much to know that I could never be enough for you."

Booth couldn't take it anymore. Now, fully out of the daze brought about by kissing one Temperance Brennan, his Bones, he was able to find his voice.

"Bones you really hurt me… you're the one for me, always have been. But I have never stopped loving you. How about you say we get some dinner and start over. Hello, my name is Seeley Booth, just call me Booth. And you are?"

Bones replied in a strong, but gentle voice. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, but you, and only you can call me Bones."

"You really mean that Bones?"

"Of course I do Booth, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so."

Bones cleared her throat and nudged at Dr. Klein. When recognition of the situation at hand was seen in his eyes, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Cathy, I really am, but I can't be with you and it wouldn't be fair for you if I just strung you along. Good bye Dr. Klein."

And with that Dr. Brennan, aka Bones, along with Special Agent Seeley Booth, aka Shrimp, walked out of the lab talking about what they should eat for dinner and to whose house they would go to after dinner.

As soon as the automatic doors closed the spell was broken. Angela squealed so loud, someone in could have heard it on the other side of the world. She was also the first to speak.

"I didn't know half of what they were talking about… and I'm sure I don't want to know. "

Sweets, knowing almost all of what had happened, including their childhoods, gave a knowing nod. "Those two have told each other more about their pasts, than even I know. I'm just happy they finally saw it themselves. Dr. Klein, I'm sorry about what just happened, but those two have been hiding the truth from themselves for almost six years now."

"It's alright, I'll just be going now." Dr. Klein was sad, but went off to correct her plans and walked out of the lab.

The rest of Bones and Booth's squint team just gave each other a knowing look and smiled, everything was going to be right again.

Cam, sensing the lab techs sill movement shouted "Get back to work people!" and walked back into her office to see who won the pot for when Bones and Booth would get together.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first Bones fan fic written a few years ago and never beta read. Please read and review!


End file.
